Embodiments described herein relate to computer games, and more particularly, to automated level generation based on calculated measures of level quality.
Computer games are available today on a variety of different platforms, ranging from dedicated gaming consoles to mobile devices. While many such computer games are still distributed through conventional techniques using distributed using physical media, such as compact discs (CDs) and digital versatile discs (DVDs), the growth of the Internet has made the digital distribution of these games more desirable and today a growing number of games are available through digital downloads, either as an alternative to physical media or as the exclusive distribution channel for the game. The lower costs of digital distribution over a computer network, versus distribution using a physical medium, can only be expected to further drive the growth of the digital distribution channel.